Bajo las penumbras
by LadyCake's
Summary: Año 2030 , un futuro desatrozo depende de las manos de aquel erizo oscuro , pero un pequeño error dificultara el asunto hasta el punto de perder la fe en la salvacion... *SHADARIAONE-SHOT*


''**El peor error…''**

**8:54 pm, Station Square año 2030 **

''_Un erizo Negro de púas con franjas rojas corría pasando por todos los escombros y estructuras de edificios destruidas con un extraño cetro dorado con una gran perla azul en la copa, tenía detalles gravados en el al igual que incrustaciones de gemas. Aquel erizo se encontraba acompañado de una eriza rubia de ojos azul claro intenso, corriendo no a muchos metros de él._

_El erizo de 27 años, el cual vestía de un traje especial ya algo destruido y con varias manchas de sangre buscaba con su mirada desesperada un refugio o algo con que ocultarse de aquella bestia sedienta de poder la cual estaba hipotéticamente pisándoles los talones. El escenario era simplemente devastador, aquella ciudad que una vez fue de las más importantes reconocida a nivel mundial se encontraba hecha trizas, el cielo se había teñido de un color café claro y tonos oscuros casi acercándose a ser color sangre._

_-¡S-shadow! ¡Por aquí!- Exclamo la eriza rubia la que al igual que él, portaba un traje y en su mejilla tenía una llaga la cual supuraba sangre a gotas. La eriza tomo de la mano de él y lo guio hasta un ''Subway'' /no subway de comida xD/ bajaron por aquellas largas escaleras subterráneas con esperanzas de despistar a aquella criatura. Brotaban varias chispas la cuales eran a causa de los cables cortados que se encontraban regados por todo el subterráneo tanto en el techo como en el piso.-D-debemos usarlo ahora…-Pronuncio agitadamente la eriza tratando de recuperar el aliento y la poca cordura que le quedaba. El erizo se acercó a ella y limpio con delicadeza la sangre que brotaba lentamente de su mejilla, su mirada penetrante se postro en la de ella a la cual, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse._

_-Quiero que todo esto acabe de una vez...ese maldito monstruo arrebato la vida de miles de personas…al igual que la de nuestros amigos…quiero poder tener una vida junto a ti, justo como lo habíamos planeado ¿Recuerdas?-susurraba tiernamente para la eriza.-una gran boda…nuestra luna de miel como marido y mujer…-El erizo tomo de la mano derecha a la eriza rubia y la postro en su pecho mirando aquel anillo dorado en uno de sus dedos.-Y al final..._

_-S-shadow, por favor basta…-interrumpió la eriza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas amargas resbalaban por sus suaves mejillas._

_-Maria…-Pronuncio el erizo al momento de darle un cálido y suave abrazo al cual la rubia eriza contesto.- Sé que todo esto te duele demasiado…pero ya tenemos nuestra salvación…al fin…Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Silver y los demás podrán descansar en paz…-Se separó un poco de ella para darle una mirada decidida.- Debemos ser fuertes…_

_-Así es…-Se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo para darle la misma mirada, el erizo le sonrió ladeadamente manteniendo su mirada firme._

_-Esa es la Maria que amo…Fuerte como el acero…-acerco su rostro al de ella dándole comienzo a un beso, desgraciadamente una fuerte explosión los hizo separase bruscamente y posicionarse en pose de batalla. La criatura los había encontrado finalmente y estaba decidida a acabar con sus pobres almas._

_-¡Vamos Shadow! No hay tiempo que perder!¡Actívalo! –Grito ella a lo cual el erizo asintió. Se posiciono a unos metros frente a la bestia, y sosteniendo fuertemente aquel cedro con sus manos lo clavo directo en suelo comenzado a hablar en algún tipo de dialecto._

_La perla se comenzó a iluminar con un aura azul cubriéndola mientras su resplandor aumentaba, la criatura se mostró bastante furiosa al sentir la energía que emanaba de ella y en un movimiento rápido, acumulo energía oscura y la lanzo directamente al erizo._

_-¡Shadow!¡Cuidado!.-Al erizo no le quedo ni el más escaso tiempo como para hacer algún movimiento, pero antes de que aquella energía mortal impactara contra él, el delicado cuerpo de la eriza se interpuso ante el ataque provocando un sonido sonoro de huesos quebrantados acompañado del grito de la joven._

_-¡MARIA!-El erizo oscuro miro aterrado la imagen frente a él, la sangre emanaba de la boca de la eriza al igual que de su vientre, su delicado cuerpo se desplomo cayendo duramente en el suelo mientras la sangre se propagaba por el piso._

_-S-sha-dow…-Pronunciaron débilmente sus labios mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.- A-acabalo.-la voz se secaba cada vez más hasta el punto de convertirse en un susurro acompañado de los quejidos de dolor.-N-no p-pierdas e-el tiem..po…-El erizo yacía completamente paralizado mirando como la vida de la eriza se esfumaba, su mente estaba hecha pedazos al igual que su corazón._

_La energía oscura cubrió el cuerpo inerte de la joven haciéndola desaparecer completamente…la criatura había absorbido su energía al igual que su cuerpo desfallecido. Shadow yacía aun con el cetro en sus manos mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida completamente, estaba temblando del horror y su respiración era cortada y agitada, la criatura aun molesta se lanzó al ataque contra el erizo, Shadow la miro y actuó rápidamente, en su mente pasaban mil y un cosas. Seria sencillo acabar de una vez con ella, solo bastaba pensar el deseo…El erizo cerro fuertemente sus ojos y un resplandor intenso ilumino toda completamente, la criatura quedo segada ante tal resplandor y huyo en una penumbra._

''_Q-que demonios ocurrio?''El resplandor fue tan fuerte que hasta el erizo quedo algo segado, abrió lentamente sus ojos los cuales se abrieron completamente al ver la imagen de una eriza rubia de aproximadamente 15 años la cual , tenía puesto un vestido por arriba de las rodillas color azul claro al igual que sus ojos…_

_-U-uh?-miro confundida la eriza a todos lados para terminar enfocando su mirada en la figura oscura que se mantenía frente ella.- ¿Dónde estoy?-El erizo se mantuvo en silencio mientras la miraba impactado, ella era la eriza que amaba tanto…sin embargo, algunas cosas de ella eran completamente diferentes.-¿Shadow?¿ Eres tú? ¿Qué paso? Creí que iríamos a la montaña rusa con Sonic y los demás…_

''_¿Q-que he hecho?…''Pensó el erizo oscuro._

**Fin del capitulo**

**Suspenso? Por supuesto~**

**Dejen reviews sobre qué opinan de este proyecto que empecé**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


End file.
